His Demons
by ScarlettSlaysSquids
Summary: Though Mitch and Jerome reign triumphant from their last battle, they are broken on the inside. Fears lurk in the shadows eating them alive each day. Will the duo stand up to their demons, or will they fall to a greater evil? Find out in the sequel to His Bacca, rated T for slight violence.
1. Broken Heroes

**DISCLAIMER: I AM _NOT _WRITING ABOUT DEMONS AGAIN.**

**Now that we've got that settled, welcome to His Demons! After taking a couple-week hiatus to determine the meaning of life I am back and more ready than ever. I was given one challenge to do during this story, but I'm not sure if I'll attempt it... You know who you are. Personal challenges include:**

**-Playing with characters' fears and motivations**

**-Every character is essential**

**-Character development**

**-Actually kill off some characters and STOP BEING A WUSS ABOUT IT **

**Since that we've established that, just sit back, relax, and watch your favorite personalities crumble as they face the harsh realities of life!**

"I bet ten gold nuggets I'm going to win!" Jerome challenged, pulling ahead by a few jumps.

Mitch smirked although he knew the bacca couldn't see it. "Try me."

The wind rushed through his hair as he leapt to a new platform, his feet radiating with slight pain from impact. The sun beat down on his back from the harsh July day, the sweat beads starting to form on his forehead. Jerome and him were recording a parkour course for the viewers on their server they had bought a while back. It was a nice, quiet, deserted area that allowed them to build whatever they needed. Jerome had also taken some more redstone classes and learned how to spawn in blocks- something no one would've thought possible before. Mitch still marveled at the technological advances their civilization had made in the past few years. If only they had existed when he'd gotten captured.

It had been six full months since Mitch and Jerome had been kidnapped and killed the leader, and what a glorious six months it had been. Mitch was enjoying recording without the pressure of putting up an act. He could do whatever he wanted now- make jokes, record with whoever, even tell his fans the truth. Some of the fans had left the moment "merome" wasn't real, ("Ridiculous," Ashley said. "They're only here to feed off your nonexistent relationship.") Others felt hurt that Mitch had betrayed their trust, and he completely understood. The good thing was that they made Yout Ube history- Mitch and Jerome were the first people to hit a million subscribers not once, not twice, but three times, Mitch first and then Jerome. Not exactly a good accomplishment, but an accomplishment nonetheless.

Mitch was so lost in thought that he almost forgot he was racing. "Biggums, I'm gonna win!"Jerome cheered.

Mitch grinned. He had one last trick up his sleeve. With only a few seconds remaining, he placed a command block and typed something in.

"Mitch, I-"

Jerome stopped as TNT rained down from the sky. Everything around them exploded as Mitch laughed his head off. The bacca had died in the blast- apparently he forgot to turn on god mode. Mitch had fallen to the ground and was laughing so hard he was coughing, but he began wheezing as something fell on him. "Jerome!" He sputtered. "Stop doing that!"

"You're the one who sat under the respawn point." Jerome reminded. "Besides, I thought that was our thing."

"Get off of my chest!" Mitch demanded breathlessly.

"Fine, fine..." Jerome rolled off and rested himself next to Mitch. "Beautiful clouds today. How... Romantic-"

"That was parkour races!" Mitch interrupted. "Thanks for watching, we'll see you in the next video!"

"What was that for?" Jerome asked after they turned off the recording.

"I could ask you the same." Mitch replied sternly. "You're going to send the protesters into hysterics!"

Ever since Mitch and Jerome had announced they weren't actually a couple, some fans had gone a bit insane. Every video was flooded with comments telling them to get back together. Sometimes they'd send "fan mail" that was really hurtful letters. Normally they could deal with all this, but what pained Mitch the most is knowing that these people once looked up to them. He felt like a bad role model if this was the path they were turning down.

"It's fun to mess with them." Jerome said, but Mitch gave him a look. "Fine, fine, I'll keep the jokes to a minimum."

"Even when we're free we're not." Mitch sighed. "This sucks."

"At least we aren't dead!" Jerome said optimistically. "Speaking of which... TNT? Really?"

Mitch laughed. "What did you expect? A luxury 5-course meal before I kicked your butt?"

"I was hoping you'd at least take me out to dinner before you let me down, yeah." Jerome agreed.

"Sorry, I'll take that into consideration next time." Mitch laughed, remembering something from earlier. "What are you doing later? Editing?"

"I've still got two more hunger games to post from the other day, so I'm pretty much free. You?"

"Nothing much. Ashley invited us to dinner with Ryan and Jordan, so if you're up to it-"

"Sure!" Jerome said. "We haven't talked to them in a while."

Mitch raised his eyebrows. "It's been two days."

"And that's one day longer than I wanted!" Jerome pounded his fists on the ground for emphasis. "No offense G, but I can't spend every day with just you."

Mitch pouted. "I see how it is. You don't even love me anymore."

"Not really, no." Jerome said. "I mean, being forced to do it for four months changes the mood..."

Mitch lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Let's just put that behind us. The leader is dead, we're free, so who cares what happened in the past?"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Always so motivational. Let's go home, G."

::::::::::::

The restaurant smelled like death.

The force of the scent hit Mitch head-on as he walked inside. No one else seemed effected, though. He frowned and whispered to Jerome.

"Do you smell that?"

Jerome looked at him oddly. "What? The aroma of food, most of which is probably cooked and not something I'll include in my diet?"

"No..." Mitch said. "It's- you know, forget it."

Jerome raised his eyebrows. "I don't care for steak, either, but I think you're overreacting."

"Steak." Mitch repeated dumbly. So that's what it was. A smell that could make him cringe with just a whiff.

"That's what I said." Jerome confirmed. "Buddy, are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?"

"Everything alright?" Ashley asked as the waiter showed them to their table.

"Mitch is just being himself."

"Oh." She said as if she understood. Mitch frowned. Was there something wrong with his personality that everyone knew about?

"Relax." Jerome whispered as though he could hear Mitch's thoughts. "Everything will be fine."

Mitch elbowed him. "I'm okay. Just thought of something."

The five sat down at their table as the waitress introduced herself. "My name is Fiona and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

They all ordered some water and began small talk. "So," Jerome said, "are you still crashing at Ashley's place?"

"She kicked us out." Jordan replied flatly, giving her a glare. "We've built a small place on the outskirts of town until we can get back on our feet."

"We still have to get a job, man." Ryan moaned. "You think you'd be a bit more grateful considering we saved your life."

"Oh come on." She whined. "Don't be like Mitch and Jerome and keep track. Besides, you guys trashed my house with your stupid 'strength exercises'. Go annoy someone else."

"Rude." Jordan muttered. Jerome and Mitch held back their laughter and sipped some water. How had these three fought for the greater good together?

"So, what've you guys been up to?" Ryan asked.

Jerome shrugged. "Parkour, irritating fans, reporting the death threats..."

"Those guys are still salty?" Jordan asked.

Mitch nodded in agreement. "My favorite was the one that threatened to kill us and force our corpses to make out."

"What about the voodo dolls they sent?" Jerome said. "Those were good."

"That's ridiculous." Ashley slammed her water onto the table. "How can people be so dense? Don't they see how messed up you are because of this?"

"Everything okay over here?" Fiona looked slightly concerned by Ashley's outburst.

"I'm fine." She said in a raised voice. "Just discussing politics and stuff, right?"

The waitress warily nodded and set down their appetizers. "Let me know if you need anything. Food will be ready soon."

Jerome eyed the cooked fish on Mitch's plate. "What is that?"

"Fish and apple?" Mitch replied.

Jerome frowned. "Vile creatures. Have to eat 'em raw."

Mitch noticed Ryan watching the debate. "You guys really are messed up." He commented.

"No kidding." Ashley agreed.

"Nuh uh." Jerome argued.

"Let's go skydiving then. Afterwards, maybe some lava parkour?"

Mitch shuddered and Jerome shut his mouth in defeat. "Point taken."

Ashley smirked. Mitch sighed, his gaze drifting towards a steak dish. A small feeling of regret resided in his gut, a feeling that almost wished Jerome had never saved him. He could go back to that darkened abyss free of care, free of complication, and full of freedom. Now he was just a caged animal- free to roam but only in a confined space.

Maybe death was the better option.

**I'm starting to realize how dark this story sounds.**

**So I have a beginning(this), some middle events, and a finale, but that's it. Updates may be a bit slow at first, but I promise as I get to the good dramatic stuff it will come to me quickly. Also, if you could tell me if this seems like a good start that would be cool. Yeah.**

**~Scarlett**


	2. At Least We Have Cookies

**Filler chapters are going to be the death of me. Uggggghhhhhhhhhh.**

_***This chapter is dedicated to Dragstream. I'm so sorry I really tried to do your challenge bro please don't kill me***_

The group ended dinner quickly after Ashley's outburst, no one really wanting to be in the middle of a fight. Things were far too tense for anyone's liking. Mitch hoped they'd forget the disagreement within the day, but his best judgement told him to keep his distance for a while. Ashley was kind unless infuriated- she needed some time to cool down.

Mitch spent the rest of his night debating the meaning of life. It was common for him to do this as of late, yet he still hadn't found the answer. Something deep inside him wondered whether anyone else this age was this miserable. Sometimes, he just felt like he was growing up too fast. 20-year-olds shouldn't have to deal with murder, right? He shouldn't be out slaying bad guys, he should be decided whether he would be a hunter or a ruler or a channel owner. It reminded him of his brother, whom he hadn't seen in so many years. Someone so young and innocent shouldn't have been touched with the sights of death before becoming one with it.

Jerome woke him up early the next morning to go record with Adam. They were going to do a battledome, something Mitch enjoyed through all the pain. He hadn't recorded one since the incident and was happy to get back in the swing of things. The fans had sensed his retreat from his channel, but he wasn't ready to fade away.

"Mitch..." Jerome groaned.

"Yes, G?" Mitch asked.

"You have bags under your eyes."

Mitch instinctively reached for under his eyes and felt the puffy evidence of his late-night philosophies. Maybe the clock had said 5 and not 2. "Rough night."

Jerome gave him a sympathetic look, one that Mitch couldn't quite read. It was almost as if the bacca understood his pain... But that couldn't be. Jerome seemed like a completely happy person, he wouldn't spend his nights awake wondering why life was so painful. "Mitch? You zoned out."

"What?" His eyes snapped back into focus. "Oh. Um... What were we talking about?"

"I was saying how we need to go record with Adam now..." Jerome studied him and Mitch's face warmed. He didn't enjoy be examined like a child.

"Can we go now?" He stuttered.

The bacca sighed in defeat and Mitch wondered why he could never lie to him. "I suppose. Battledome will be great to record, anyways." Jerome launched into a spiel about how excited he was to see the guys again. Mitch nodded in agreement a couple of times, but his mind was elsewhere. Over the past couple of months the boys had become slightly reclusive. Mitch worried it was his fault and that he was keeping Jerome from doing what he wanted. The bacca didn't seem too upset or lonely like Mitch did, but he had withdrawn the same amount. It was common for Mitch to be in a constant state of worry like this; logic told him it was petty things but something still caused him distress. It was quite annoying.

By now Mitch had thrown on his hoodie and dogtag and was gathering his equipment. Battledome in itself was pretty simple and did not require much of Mitch; he had to gather, build, hunt, and fight. Even he couldn't mess up natural instinct. He hoped, anyway.

Jerome urged him towards the door and they began walking. "Where do you want to pick up breakfast?"

Mitch shrugged. "Food is food."

"Alright. I just want to get some coffee... How about Pat and Dan's?"

"They do have good cake." Mitch nodded. "I like cake."

When they got to the cafe they were greeted by one of the owners. "Jerome! Mitch! How've you been?"

The man had a deep voice and a thick British accent. His glasses shook slightly atop his head whenever he talked with a big grin. "We've been alright, Dan, how about yourself?" Jerome gave the man a firm handshake.

"I'm good, I'm good. What can I get you two?" He motioned to the array of breads and fruits.

"I'll have some bread and a glass of coffee." Jerome looked at Mitch expectantly.

Mitch looked at the food and flushed. "I, uh... A watermelon slice is fine."

Jerome sighed in frustration. "Ignore him. He'll have... A package of cookies and a glass of milk."

"Is that all?" Jerome nodded and got out some ingots to pay the man. "Pat! We have an order!"

"I'm not even hungry." Mitch grumbled, but the bacca took no notice. Another man whom Mitch presumed to be Pat came out with their meals from the kitchen.

"Jerome! Nice to see you!" Pat greeted. "And this is Mitch, correct?"

Mitch nodded. "Nice to finally meet you."

Pat smiled. "Dan and I have been wondering where one of our top customers went. You used to get two baked potatoes and some milk every morning."

"We almost sent out a search party." Dan chuckled.

"I'm alright, no need for a rescue mission. Just been taking it easy at home for the past few months." Jerome smiled.

"I see..." Dan seemed as though he would've liked to continue the conversation but a new customer walked in. He gave them an apologetic glance and went to taking the teenage girl's order.

"I've got to go as well, see you around." Pat waved and headed back to the kitchen.

"They seemed nice." Mitch commented as they walked towards the arena Adam wanted to use. He bit into the cookie and silently sighed; maybe he was a bit hungry. Besides, back in the village cookies were a rare treat that Mitch loved. These were like a better version of his childhood.

"They are. They helped me a lot when I first started my channel, actually." Jerome looked up ahead. "Looks like we made it."

They walked through the doors to the familiar arena and spotted the group. Mitch got an uneasy feeling as he remembered what they had started the first time they played battledome here. Still, this was different. For the first time ever they could be themselves. It would be fine.

"Fashionably late as always?" Adam joked. Mitch stuck out his tongue and joined the group. "We can only do teams of four today since Jason couldn't be here."

"I vote the noobs who haven't played be team captains." Ian said.

"What?" Mitch said. He had planned to sit back and relax during this, not lead a team to victory. "I'm rusty, I wouldn't be a good choice."

"That's what makes it entertaining." Ty said. "Don't worry, you don't even have to do anything."

"Mitch, buddy, you're going down." Jerome challenged.

Mitch realized there was no way to get out of this. He smirked. "Well, I guess I can kick your butt if I must."

"That's the spirit!" Kermit encouraged.

"Let's pick teams now. Mitch first." Adam said.

Mitch looked at the selection in front of him. "Well, my main bac is against me so I guess I have to go with... Adam!"

"I feel so important." He cheered.

"A good choice..." Jerome agreed. "But do you have a fish on your team?"

"I'm not a fish!" Quentin whined as he joined his side.

"That's it. I need a Mage." Mitch motioned for Seto to come over. Jerome picked Ian and then Ty after Mitch picked Kermit. "I guess we begin now. Are we running on Mitch time?"

Ty groaned. "We won't start battle for another ten years!"

Mitch smirked, the uneasy feelings already starting to dissipate. These were his friends, and this was his domain. Nothing bad could possibly happen.

::::::::::::

"Pass me some food, oh chicken slayer!" Seto called.

Mitch laughed. "I kill all the chickens!  
>I am the master!"<p>

"Chicken master, have you done anything to get iron?" Adam asked through his headset.

"I have supplied us with food and potential arrows, so I don't need your sass right now." Mitch retaliated.

Adam chuckled. "You are so lucky I got extra iron for you, team leader. "

A figure approached him on the horizon and dropped some ingots. "Thank you good sir."

"So, what's the battle strategy?" Kermit asked.

Mitch shrugged though no one could see it. "I don't know. We have a mage, a frog, a badass runescape dude, and a me so I think we've automatically won."

"Yeah, but if they come running at us what do we do?" Seto asked. "What are our tactics?"

"Swing our swords, hope it hits. That's what I do." Mitch confessed.

Adam sighed. "This is going to be a long game."

"Damnit!" Kermit screamed as his death message appeared in chat.

"My biggums sure has gone on a killing spree." Mitch said. "Adam, you the only one left?"

"Not anymore dang it!" He yelled as he was killed by Ian. "Why must the good die young?"

"Is this a four vs one?" Mitch asked. The others confirmed. "Okay, I call bullcrap. Hacks! Hacks!"

"Cheating at life!" Kermit called.

"You can do this, Mitch." Seto said. "There's one thing that can win the game for us. Just figure out what it is and you'll be golden."

"Hmm..." Mitch thought aloud. "The obsidian?"

"Bingo!" Mitch headed towards where he thought their base was. Within a few moments he could see it towering over a river. He scaled the side of it and eagerly took out his pickaxe.

"I only have iron. This will take forever..." He whined.

"Mitch, you may want to check your surroundings." Adam advised.

Mitch looked off the side of the base and sighed. "All four of them? Dang." He wasn't worried, though, and continued to work.

"I can't believe they haven't made a move." He said after a few moments of silence. "Hey, does anyone smell something burning?"

By chance, the boy looked at his feet and spotted a bubbling pool of lava.

A scream pierced the air. Mitch soon recognized it to be his own as he desperately tried to put the fire out. This was it. He would die here. The respawn dome would malfunction and lava would make him perish. His body went into pure panic mode as he heated up and burnt to a crisp.

"Aww, gg!" Kermit said.

"We won! Yeah!" It seemed as though the other team has joined the chat.

"Mitch buddy, you okay?" Jerome asked with a hint of worry.

Mitch looked down at his hands and realized they had been shaking violently. "Yeah, G. Just excited for a good game."

Quentin finished the outro while Adam flew up to him. "You sure you alright?"

"I'm good." He whispered breathlessly. "Shaken up a bit."

Adam sighed. "If you need to talk, I'm  
>here. I know what you're going through."<p>

He knew? How did anyone understand? "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay. I've just got to get back to recording things like this and I'll be fine." Even Mitch could hear the unsure tone of his voice.

"If you say so. See you later, man." Adam flew back down to the other players, leaving Mitch alone with his thoughts.

**So yeah. Filler chapter and stuff... Dragstream, if all goes as planned the characters will be making a reappearance so maybe I can make up for the fact that they had a minor part here. Woo.**

**Just for future reference, do any of you watch Mianite? Would you understand Mianite references if I made them? Just curious :p**

**~Scarlett who needs to LEARN TO WRITE FILLER CHAPTERS**


	3. Such Worry Many Fear

**I know this chapter is kind of short but hey, I updated within a day! Besides, that just means some serious stuff is gonna happen next chapter :p**

Mitch stayed locked in his room after rushing home from the arena. He knew playing battledome was a bad idea. Now he was sitting in a dark corner rocking back and forth while Jerome probably laughed at him from outside. All of his fans would make fun of him, too. Why did he ever leave the safety of his home?

The lava had been placed by Ian, he found out. Jerome had tried to tell him not to but he didn't hear. The bacca didn't want to make it known that Mitch was terrified of lava on camera so he couldn't do much to stop it. After it was placed, Mitch had screamed and jumped to his death out of panic. Had he been thinking he could've grabbed the water bucket in his inventory.

What Jerome was concerned about was that Mitch could smell the burning and feel some pain. The technology of the respawn dome made it so that users felt no pain, maybe a slight sting if they pushed limits and jumped off mountains. Lava was basic though and shouldn't have had any effect. Mitch still hadn't told Jerome about the vivid pain he had felt last time he had "died" to lava in Jerome's respawn dome. That should've been prevented as well, but Mitch could clearly recall the burning and panic he felt. Oddly enough, the only time he was okay was the time when he was actually about to die back in the village- it was a warm blanket then.

Mitch realized he had been shaking violently from thinking about all the times he had nearly died. He sighed and cuddled up against the wall. He felt so alone sometimes, so miserable. Still, he didn't want to talk to anyone. They'd all laugh at him and make fun of his fears. They were silly, weren't they? Who was afraid of lava and steak? He felt so lucky Jerome hadn't abandoned him yet.

"Mitch?" Jerome called, knocking on the door.

"Go away." He moaned quietly. The bacca had tried to check on him a couple of times but he didn't want to hear it.

"We have guests, come downstairs."

Mitch sighed. "Give me a couple minutes." He really didn't need to deal with this right now.

Within moments he had thrown on a new hoodie, combed through his hair, and dried the few tears that had formed under his eyes. He still looked like a mess but less of a mess somehow. Reluctantly, he walked downstairs and tried to appear happy.

"Hey, Ryan! Jordan!" He greeted.

"Hey Mitch!" Ryan said. "Jerome was just telling us how he kicked your butt in battledome a few hours ago."

A shiver rushed down Mitch's spine at the thought of his death. "Yeah, he- he did."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. "So I don't know if Ashley told you since last night, but we got jobs."

"Really?" Jerome asked. "What for?"

"We actually have channels now. Figured since we were... Experienced in the area of fighting that some PVP games could be cool." Ryan explained.

"What did you name yourself?"

"I'm xrmpx13, and he's-" Ryan chuckled. "Captainsparklez."

"CaptainSparklez?" Mitch laughed.

"It was a dare!" Jordan insisted. "Ashley gave me 12 ingots to do it!"

"You got the short end of that stick." Jerome giggled.

Jordan glared. "When I'm famous I'm going to remember this and use my power to kill all of you."

"Whoa there, Captain. Sparkles can't exactly do much-" Mitch couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so much. Jordan glared for a moment before joining in, not laughing quite as hard but still smiling.

"I suppose it is pretty stupid, isn't it?" He smiled.

"It will certainly make you memorable." Jerome pointed out. "So, do you guys want to record at some point?"

"Sure." Ryan said. "But what?"

"How about a 2v2 hunger games? Me and my benj vs you two."

"Deal." Jordan said. "Tomorrow at 3, arena 2?"

"It's on." Mitch said. "You are so going to lose."

"You are talking to skilled assassins!" Ryan said.

"You are talking to the kings of the Hunger Games." Jerome replied. "You guys are so dead."

Jordan smirked. "May the odds be ever in your favor..." And with that, the two waved and left.

"They are getting their butts kicked." Jerome confirmed.

Mitch nodded in agreement. "We're the champs around here."

"I bet they don't even know what tributes are."

"Probably aren't aware of death match, either." Mitch joked.

"Biggums, we are so gonna win."

"Indubitably, biggums."

"Indubitably."

Mitch smiled as Jerome left to go prepare some chicken and potatoes for dinner. He was bit calmer now that he had laughed with his friends. He wasn't completely happy and cured, but he was content. Maybe that was all he could manage for one day.

**I figured I should just let Mitch have his happy ending for once before I mess with him. Sorry it's so short :( so, how's life going for you guys? I have to write a 10-page paper and I really don't want to. I'm tired and exhausted. Goodnight. **

**~Scarlett the girl who cannot write a sizable chapter **


	4. Why They Do This

**I'm sorry it's so late but high school **

"Bored..." Mitch muttered, shooting another arrow at his ceiling. He had managed to form the shape of an X and a frowning face by now and was running out of things to do. Jerome had left earlier to get some food from the market, so Mitch was left to entertain himself. He was having a good day until then, but now he was too bored to be motivated and too awake to be tired.

He told himself he should be recording videos or working on something for the channel. His viewers certainly could tell he had been slacking off, so didn't they deserve a new and improved him? Still, he could barely find it in him to get up from his spot on his bed, and his computer looked so far away. Creating a tweet after all that effort? He would be unable to do anything else for the rest of the day, maybe the week. His viewers would have to wait a while.

He wondered how he would get to the Hunger Games against Jordan and Ryan later if he couldn't even get out of bed. Jerome would probably have to drag him there against his will and, like every recording as of late, he would smile and act like he was happy and everything was okay. Jerome would try and cheer him up, he'd feel slightly better, but the next day the cycle would start all over again. It was an endless roller coaster of highs and lows that Mitch just wanted to get off.

Something moved in the kitchen, pulling Mitch out of his thoughts and into the present. He automatically tensed and launched into fighting position. "Well, now I got out of bed..." He thought to himself as he approached the room. Jerome shouldn't be home yet, and if he was he would've checked on Mitch by now and scolded him for sleeping this late. Was this an intruder sent to kill him? Normally Mitch would welcome this, but Jerome would flip out if he came home and saw this. When Mitch entered the kitchen, however, all he saw was a piece of paper floating to the ground.

"Not this again..." He groaned. He and Jerome needed to check the security of their home if enemies could so easily leave threatening messages on their floor.

When he picked the paper up though, more than one sentence was written on it. It appeared to be some sort of poem. More curious than scared, Mitch began reading.

_Young boy, as you sit_

_And crumble inside _

_I give you a game_

_So you won't have to hide_

_The rules are quite simple_

_I write, you do_

_I can see your future _

_I assure this is true_

_You'll find a lost cause_

_You'll lose an old friend _

_You'll be betrayed _

_You'll meet your end_

_One last task_

_To create a link _

_You'll realize true enemy _

_Is closer than you think _

"Well," Mitch commented. "How dark."

There were three options for how this happened. One, a crazy fan felt the need to mess with Mitch's emotions and sent this. Two, some associates of the leader had decided to take revenge in a very odd and surprisingly nonviolent way. Three, this poet wasn't lying and could actually see into Mitch's future.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

Mitch wondered if this poet wasn't actually a bad person. Maybe he was a good guy just trying to warn Mitch of some threats. Either way, Mitch decided to exercise complete caution. That meant that no one could be trusted. Anyone could be the enemy close to him; anyone could betray him. If the note was designed to make him paranoid it certainly did the job. The more Mitch thought about the possibilities, the more he worried. What if his friends were plotting against him? Maybe he was a nuisance to them and this was their way of permanently solving the problem. Maybe they were tired of his negative attitude and wanted to keep him suffering in silence. Maybe they were unrelated and something more powerful was out to get him. What had he gotten himself into?

Something told him to keep this a secret. Adam had told him to open everything up to the group, but they didn't even know he was miserable. Ashley would probably just threaten to kill whoever did it, and Jordan and Ryan didn't even know half of what happened last time. And Jerome... If this was true, Jerome could very well be the one to betray him. Maybe sharing wasn't a good idea. Nothing seemed like a good idea anymore. He didn't know what to do.

Mitch sunk onto the couch in defeat and sniffled a bit. "Why are they so against me?" He wondered aloud. "Why does everyone hate me?" He certainly hadn't done anything bad to them. Why did it seem like the whole universe was out to get him? A feeling of hopelessness overtook Mitch as he snuggled into the warm pillows. He should just stay here forever. He could be the Couch King. He'd never lose hunger or health and he could sleep a lot. Appeared foolproof, aside from losing all his friends and his channel and his life. Sleep seemed worth all that sometimes; it was a safe haven where he could be warm and happy. Isn't that all anyone could want in life?

The boy finally sat up and forced himself to look over the note again. "You'll find a lost cause... What could that be?" He mused. Something he had given up long ago? Next was the "lose an old friend" line. He presumed someone was going to leave him. Something deep down told him Jerome was his oldest friend, but he pushed it aside. He obviously understood the meaning of betrayal, but who? It didn't seem like any of his friends. And meeting his end... He wasn't sure what to make of that line. When? Tomorrow? Two weeks? Two months?

The line that truly stumped him was the close enemies. One might think that it meant someone he was friends with was really an enemy, but that was already stated that someone would betray him. He didn't quite understand how this would work if it was real. He hadn't stopped to think about that. Was this even real? It could be just a troll that had finally gotten to him. He debated the question for a while, his whole being hoping it was fake.

If it wasn't, though, he was sure in for a heck of a ride.

**So I did a thing. Yeah... I'm curious to see if anyone has any theories on the poem (is it real, what is the lost cause, betrayal, etc.) Let me know in the reviews!**

**~Scarlett**


	5. Suspicious Behavior

**So I have another chapter... five weeks later...****Hahahaha oops.**

**I have no excuses. I've literally had no motivation for the past couple of months so yeah. This chapter is the mosy productive thing I've done in a while. I'm on break now though, so if I get inspiration you may get a decent upload schedule! **

**I'm sorry I'm a failure you should probably just leave this story **

The door to the house opened quietly and someone stepped inside. Mitch tensed up before remembering Jerome had gone out. The bacca walked into the kitchen area and set down some food, only to turn around and be surprised by the boy. "Mitch? You got up this early?"

"Yeah, G." He responded as normally as possible. "I slept pretty well last night."

"Good to hear." Jerome said as he continued to put food away in chests. "What's that in your hand?"

Mitch looked down at the paper in his hands. "I- uh... Nothing! Nothing at all." He shoved his hand under himself.

Jerome raised his eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure that was something."

"There are things and there are not things, and I can assure you that was a not thing." Mitch replied.

"Mitchell Donald Ralph Hughes, show me that object or I will be forced to take extreme measures." The bacca had set down the food by now and was approaching Mitch.

"There is no object to show." Mitch frantically searched for a place to hide the paper.

"Resistance, hmm? Well I guess I'll just have to... Tickle you!" The bacca started tickling Mitch.

"Stop- it..." He said between laughter.

"Nothing?" Jerome said as he stopped his attack. "I'm watching you, Mitchell."

"Can't... breathe..." Mitch choked out.

Jerome rolled his eyes and laughed faintly as he went back to the kitchen. "We have to meet Jordan and Ryan at the arena in four hours, you know." Mitch nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go get ready. Once I get back we can talk strategies."

The moment the baca left the room, Mitch breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the paper out from in between the two cushions. He really had to be more careful about where he displayed his secret possessions if he planned to hide this. Doing such a thing would be tough, but he could manage. No more stupid slip-ups.

:::::::::::

"Sharp left, G, and through the trees!" Jerome commanded through the headset. Mitch followed the orders and ducked underneath a sword as a girl swung at him. With one punch he knocked her back and continued on his path.

"I've got a stone sword Ryan, where are you?" Jordan asked.

"Staring at this bacca through the trees." Ryan laughed.

"No killing each other until death match!" Jerome reminded. "For all the viewers, we decided to have Mitch and I vs those noobs, but we aren't going to officially try and kill each other until the D. We're just going to go on our way if we see each other but we won't team."

"I'm so tempted to kill you." Ryan groaned. "Meet you at spawn, Jordan?"

"On my way."

Mitch searched through the trees but he couldn't seem to find anything. "I'm so lost..." He groaned halfheartedly. "Where are all the chests on this map?"

"Hiding from you, obviously." Jordan said.

"We're gonna win! We're gonna win!" Ryan cheered. "Jordan, is that you? Since when do you have blue sunglasses and not red?"

"That's not me!" He urgently called back. "Run!"

Mitch laughed as he continued scanning the area around him. "Where are you, G? I'm lonely without my bac."

"Come meet me at the treehouse and we can kill people for the D and maybe cuddle a little." Jerome said.

"Would you guys stop flirting? This is group call, you know." Ryan joked. A scene from Mitch's first battledome with Team Crafted flashed before his eyes but he pushed it away.

"Sorry." Jerome laughed. "Mitch, where you be?"

Mitch sprinted to the bottom of the massive treehouse. "I'm climbing up the ladders. Are you at the top?"

"Indubitably, biggums." Mitch frowned to himself as he made his way up. Jerome and him hadn't called each other that since, well, since the relationship. It was almost a silent pact to push aside the word that meant a forced love. It felt odd hearing it after so long.

"I made it to the top, G." Mitch said as he looked around. "Jerome?"

"Gotcha!" The bacca screamed as he popped out from behind a branch. Mitch squeaked and fell to the ground, shaking slightly. "Haha, the look on your face!"

"What did you do to him?" Jordan asked. "Ryan, pass me the sticks too."

"That was rude." Mitch said quietly.

"That was... A powermove!" Jerome declared.

"I like the sound of that!" Ryan agreed.

Mitch stumbled to his feet again. "I hate you so much."

"You know you love me." Jerome insisted. Mitch rolled his eyes. "Need any weapons?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Got to chop up some fools."

"You dudes are aware there are only five players remaining, correct?" Jordan asked.

Jerome smiled at Mitch creepily. "If I kill you, we go to the D."

Fear flashed in Mitch's eyes. _One will betray... _"Get away from me." He said with urgency laced in his voice.

Jerome backed off, his axe lowering. "Fine, we'll do it legitimately." He seemed to be trying to nonverbally ask Mitch what was wrong without alerting the viewers.

"Jordan! Girl to the right!" Ryan yelled, breaking the moment of silence. "She's got an iron sword!"

"Mitch, we can let them do all the work and get a free ride to the D!" Jerome half-whispered.

"Of course, G." He said, his mind on other things. Jerome had been so ready to just give him up. Why? Would he really betray Mitch if it came down to it? He looked at the bacca, his partner of sorts, and wondered who he could trust. Maybe he really was alone in this world.

::::::::::::

"Haha, we win! Powermoves only!" Ryan cheered.

Jerome sighed as they met up in the lobby. "Good fight, good fight. Mitch, what happened?"

"What?" Mitch asked as he focused on the situation. "Oh. I guess they were just too strongk."

"We dominated." Jordan said. "You were a fair contender, but no match for our blades!"

"The axe is mightier than the sword." Jerome piped up.

"Obviously not." Ryan laughed. "You guys just got slayed."

"Screw you." The bacca muttered.

"Why you hef be med? Iz only game." Jordan said in a ridiculous accent that brought them all to a fit of laughter.

"Well, that wraps up this recording. Thank you so much for watching and go..." Mitch tuned out everything Jerome was saying as he did his outro, his mind still contemplating other things. Jerome was going to leave him, he was sure. Maybe he had a new best friend, someone even better than him. Well, nearly anyone was better than him. But why? Why would the bacca stay with him for so long only to abandon him? Mitch may not have been quality material, but Jerome had a heart of gold. He was just so kind that he would never lead anyone on like this. Why should Mitch be worrying? Why was he so concerned? Why couldn't he just calm himself down and take deep breaths like-

"Mitchell!" Jerome said for the fifth time as they walked out of the arena. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um... Potatoes." He answered, slightly hurt by the harsh tone.

"Are you okay?" Jerome asked a bit softer. "You seem a bit off today."

"I'm okay." Mitch assured, wondering why he was so quick to lie lately. "I'm just disappointed we let such an easy win slip through our fingers."

"Well, we can't win 'em all, can we?" Jerome said. "Cheer up, G." Mitch gave him a halfhearted smiled and the bacca frowned. "What would make you happy? Let's go out to dinner, alright?"

"I guess." Mitch said. It'd probably do him some good to get out without the stress of recording. He smiled to make Jerome happy, but there was just a hint of a true grin behind it. The bacca did care about his well-being. He seemed so concerned about Mitch's happiness and was willing to give up his evening for that cause. Mitch decided that because Jerome was trying so hard, he would at least try to be happy. Genuinely happy, that is. And as he sat down to dinner with Jerome, another smile crept onto his face and stayed there for a few minutes.

Little did Mitch know that this was actually the beginning of the end.

**Dun dun dun... I feel dumb typing that it just looks really dumb. I think these author's notes are making me look insane so I'm going to go but you should totally leave a review stating whether Jerome will be loyal or not! Yeah. **

**Sorry for my inability to type 1,300 entertaining words within five weeks. **

**~Scarlett **


	6. OfFISHally Done

**It only took me three days to update! Yay...**

The evening lighting shined in Mitch's face as he tried to make what was possibly the most difficult decision in his life: fish or carrots. Jerome had insisted he get both but Mitch refused, knowing Jerome would insist upon paying as well. He had to chose one or the other, and that was no easy task. The fish was delectable and rich and an easy choice. The carrots, however, were much healthier and less expensive. The boy's brow furrowed as he concentrated on the task at hand, not sure which was a better investment.

"My name is Fiona and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like?" The waitress asked.

"Didn't you used to work at the restaurant across town?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, I did up until recently."

"Oh, I recognize you from there." Jerome smiled. "I'll have the raw fish platter. And Mitch... he'll have the fish special with a side of carrots."

Mitch glared at the bacca but couldn't resist a smile. "Alright, I'll have your order in a few moments." She said as she took their menus.

"Always have to be so kind." Mitch joked. "I'm paying."

"No you aren't." Jerome said firmly. "This is my gift to you and I won't let you buy it."

"I would've gotten something less expensive if I had-"

"Mitch." The bacca said. "My channel has treated me well, and I have a little extra money to spend. Why wouldn't I use some on my benj?"

"Fine." Mitch grumbled. "Thank you."

"Lighten up." Jerome encouraged as Fiona walked over. "Relax a bit."

"Your food, gentlemen. Anything else I can get you?" She asked with a smile.

"No, we're fine. Thank you." Jerome said. They both began eating their food. "See Mitch, this is nice. Just you and I, no videos to record..."

Mitch nodded as he ate another piece of his fish. "Thank you, Jerome. I needed this."

They turned their attention to the TV on the wall across from them. "Thank you for showing us those summer recipes. Now back to you, Barbara."

"In today's story, bacca tribes across the world are flaring up and fighting back." Mitch breath caught. "Rebellions have been successfully started in many staple cities and villages. So far it appears Spawn City is safe, but we'll keep you updated. Let's take you to an actual village under attack."

Mitch stopped his fork mid-air as his jaw hung open. "What?" Jerome asked.

"That's my village." Mitch whispered at the burning buildings on screen. "They have my people."

::::::::::::

"You can't go." Jerome insisted. "It's far too dangerous, and what would it accomplish?"

"I have to protect them." Mitch said as he walked briskly from the restaurant. "I left my home leaderless, but they need me now."

"And what do you plan to do?" Jerome stopped the boy. "Call upon your massive army to take out the baccas? Or singlehandedly bring down one of the strongest groups on the world?"

"Something."Mitch answered after a long time. "I'll do something. I work better in the moment, not by planning ahead of time. Let go of my arm so I can pack."

The bacca sighed. "Mitchell, if I can't talk some sense into you then I'll find someone who can. They're just over here, c'mon."

Mitch tried to resist Jerome's grip as he was dragged up familiar stairs. Jerome knocked on the door impatiently. "Who's there?" A female voice laced with an accent asked. The door creaked open to reveal Ashley, dressed in pajamas from head to toe. "Mitch? Jerome? Why are you out so late?"

"You need to talk some sense into him." Jerome said as he invited himself in. "He's making a huge mistake."

"What'd he do now? Release private photos to the public and stir up the fangirls?" She laughed. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"He wants to go back and singlehandedly save his village from attacking bacca tribes." Jerome said. Ashley looked at Mitch and crossed her arms.

"Please tell me you aren't that stupid."

"I can do it!" Mitch insisted. "They need me!"

"You may be a PVP champion, but you can't take on an army." Ashley reasoned. "Hot cocoa?"

Mitch pushed away her offering as he began to pace. "Skills can only take me so far. I need strategy. Element of surprise, perhaps?"

"You aren't going." Jerome said as he sipped his drink.

"Mitch, there's no point in offering yourself up to die. You'd just be another useless casualty in a war that's not yours. Stay here with us and think of another way to provide aid. There's no point in dying and leaving your people helpless."

Mitch frowned at Ashley's words. "I have no intention of dying."

"That's because you have no intention of going." Jerome said. "Take some cocoa and relax. There's nothing we can do. It's a four-day journey anyways."

_Not by railway, _Mitch thought as a plan formed in his mind. "Fine. Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the bathroom."

"Down the hall and to the left." Ashley said.

Mitch entered it softly and turned on the water so no one could hear him. As quickly as possible, he broke the glass windows and stuck his head into the cool night. "I'm sorry," He whispered as he climbed out and raced into the night, ready to save his village.

**Did you guys like my pun in the title? He's eating fish... And he's angry... Therefore he's officially done with things... OfFISHally... I tried. **

**~Scarlett**


	7. A Familiar Face

**This chapter was such a pain to write, I'm sorry. Since there's no dialogue it's all Mitch's thoughts... Not a fun thing to write. Something important happens however, so enjoy!**

In the dead of the night, a young adult wielded his diamond sword in front of him threateningly as he snuck behind barriers to the minecart tracks. He knew he only had minutes before his colleagues would discover his disappearance and come after him, foiling his plans that he felt were just. It was in those moments that the boy decided to retrieve his only weapon and make his way towards the quickest method of travel- the railroad. By foot he'd waste four precious days but by cart he'd see the village at sunrise. It seemed this was the only logical thing to do.

"One ticket for station 6." He said in a rushed manner.

"I'm obligated to warn you about the dangers in that particular area-"

"I don't care." Mitch interrupted the lady. "One ticket."

"Suit yourself." She accepted his money and gave him a railcart. "Follow that track until daybreak."

"Thank you." Mitch muttered as he rushed over to the track, barely paying any attention to the woman.

::::::::::::

Mitch hugged himself for warmth in the unusually frigid July air as the cart raced down the track. The cool metal of his weapon pressed against his side, only making him shiver more. The glowstone along the track faintly illuminated the outside world, showing Mitch the hoards of skeletons and zombies just blocks away. A wall of glass separated them though, and it was just enough to keep him safe.

Mitch's attention diverted to the orange tone the sky was beginning to take on, the warm colors of sunrise engulfing the darkness. Slowly more and more scenery was made visible to him as light from the sun lit the track. Zombies and skeletons around him set on fire and burned in front of his eyes. It was rare that Mitch saw mobs considering he had grown up in a well-protected village and moved to Spawn City directly after leaving that. Both civilizations had functioning protection walls that kept people in and mobs out. It was really only in minigames and battledomes that the boy encountered hostile creatures, and even then he was guaranteed to respawn if killed. He wondered what would happen if there wasn't a glass wall between himself and the mobs. Would he be able to take them on? Or would he be completely overpowered? He realized that living in such a protected place shielded him from the harsh realities of life, such as these creatures. He wouldn't have a clue how to deal with them if surrounded outside the walls of civilization.

The minecart abruptly stopped then, making Mitch focus on reality. He looked ahead and realized the track had suddenly broken off, leaving him on the outskirts of the city. The glass around him was shattered and left him exposed to mobs, but thankfully it appeared all threats had burned or left the area. Though Mitch was grateful for that, he was slightly less pleased when he looked up and saw the horizon. An orange flame grew in the general direction he was traveling before. That could only mean one thing, and it was a truth Mitch didn't want to face.

The boy hesitantly stepped out of the minecart and scanned the immediate area for human or bacca enemies. Sensing nothing, he started forward cautiously. The closer he got to his destination, the clearer the realization was that he had no plan. Mitch knew how to fight, but he wasn't a PVP god. If he didn't go about this strategically he could quickly get himself killed. The more he thought, the more he realized how dumb he was being. What had he intended to do? In his mind it had seemed like a good plan: go rescue the village, show them he hadn't abandoned them, be a hero and stop the baccas. Now as he looked at reality he was hesitant. This situation had death trap written all over it, and Mitch wasn't sure he wanted to participate.

As soon as he felt the heat, Mitch saw that he was right. It was in fact his village being burned to the ground before his eyes, all with a combination of lava and flint and steel. He stopped in his tracks and inhaled sharply; did he dare go further? His heroic nature told him yes, but his common sense and fears glued his feet in place. _There could be people trapped inside,_ he reasoned.

_There could also be baccas! Are you insane? _The other part of him asked.

He frowned. Would baccas stay in a burning village? What reason would they have? Mitch couldn't think of one. If they were logical, they would loot and kill beforehand and then set it aflame. No good leader would risk deaths if they didn't have a strong motivator. No, the baccas couldn't be that dumb. They had to be gone by now.

Yet again, Mitch's limbs refused to move. That lava looked as uninviting as ever. "Move." He urged himself. "C'mon, stop being a baby. Go on." Still he couldn't find the strength to start forward. Were there really any people in there anyways? They'd all be dead by now, right? There was really no point in risking his life. He should just turn around and go back-

"Stop it!" Mitch yelled suddenly, sinking to the ground. "I'm tired of this." He sobbed into his knees, the heat of the lava barely radiating off his back. "I'm tired of arguing with myself over stupid things that don't matter, I'm tired of being afraid of everything, and I'm tired of looking like an insane child that cries over everything!"

The boy silently cried into his knees for a while longer, not caring whether anyone saw or heard him. He could be killed off right now and he wouldn't mind. It must've been twenty minutes before Mitch shakily got to his feet and looked around, surprised he was still alive after his breakdown. The lava to his right still taunted him, but he just stick his tongue out at it. "I don't want to deal with you right now." He snapped. He continued walking away from the village, not really sure what to do. Everything was burnt or still burning, he knew that. Everyone was probably dead. Mitch felt defeated and exhausted, his mind blank. What could he do? Going home was not an option- Ashley and Jerome would ridicule and shame him for being so ignorant. Staying near the village was dangerous- what if the baccas came back? The only other thing Mitch could think of was to hunt down the baccas and exact revenge, but his skills weren't necessarily up for the challenge. What else?

A figure appeared in the corner of Mitch's eye and he tended, pulling his sword out of his holder. He backed into the shadows and looked on as the person- human, it appeared- crouched near a stream and got a bucket of water. Mitch slowly moved forward, ready to fight, when the person suddenly turned around. Mitch gasped in surprised and recognition.

"Connor?"

**But how? You say. You killed off this child last book!**

**I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. I promise I'll do my best to update quickly, but school starts tomorrow :( thankfully I got a head start on some chapters during break. I feel really bad toturing Mitch sometimes...**

**~Scarlett**


	8. Not What It Seems

**"I'm going to update quickly!" she said. "I have like half of the next chapter prewritten!" ****Oh, how wrong she was.**

**Sorry I am a failure at updating in a timely fashion. I've had a lot going on lately. I won't make any promises about when next chapter will be up, but I'll do it ASAP. Enjoy :)**

The boy looked at Mitch with fear in his eyes and ran. "Connor! Wait!" Mitch tried to chase his brother into the forest but tripped on a vine. "Connor!" He called helplessly as the figure disappeared into the shadows. "I thought you were dead..."

"Mitchell Hughes, what are you doing?" A firm voice asked through the trees.

Mitch bolted upwards. "Ashley? What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "Did you really think we'd let you go off on an adventure alone?"

"Go home." Mitch urged. "This is my risk and mine only."

She looked at him, amused. "I can take care of myself, thank you." She offered him a hand. "Need help?"

Mitch grudgingly took her gloved hand and stood up. "Why are you in your assassin outfit?"

"In case I need to kill some stuff." She shrugged. "Like whatever knocked you over."

Mitch gasped. "Connor! Let go of me, I need to find him!" He started tugging her in the direction his brother ran.

"Wait, who's Connor? What happened?"

"My brother. I saw him but he ran when he saw me and I need to follow him!" Mitch urged.

"Not to be insensitive, but didn't your whole family die in lava?" She asked.

"I thought so."

She frowned. "Are you seeing ghosts? You've been out in the wilderness too long, haven't you?"

"No, he really was there-"

"Why don't we go back to the others and get you a cold drink? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She suddenly changed her tone to a motherly voice.

"Others?" Mitch said quickly.

"Yes. Jerome, Jordan, Ryan... The others. I'm not dumb enough to come here alone."

"Why did you bring others?" Mitch moaned as she dragged him back to wherever she came from.

"To save you from death." Ashley replied. "They should be around here somewhere... Guys? I found him!"

"Thank goodness." A figure emerged from the trees. "She woke me up at midnight for this."

"Hi, Ryan." Mitch said miserably.

"Well, can we go back?" Ryan asked. "We got what we needed."

"Soon. Where are Jordan and Jerome?" Ashley questioned.

"Jordan's worshipping a tree, and Jerome is frantically searching somewhere... I'm not sure where."

"Go find them!" She said urgently.

"I'll help."Mitch piped up, seeing his opportunity to follow his lead.

"You can't be going off on your own! You're seeing ghosts." Ashley scolded. "You can stay here with me while we wait for the others instead."

"What's his deal?" Ryan asked.

"He seems panicked about seeing some dead family member in the woods. Probably going insane from shock of his burning village or something along those lines."

"He really was there!" Mitch insisted. "If you let me go I can show you-"

"See what I mean?" Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Find the others so we can leave here and get him some treatment quickly. He needs it."

_"I'm not a mindless child, you can talk directly to me." _Mitch thought to himself. He watched as Ryan trudged back into the depths of the forest and called out for either of the two.

"You always get yourself into so much trouble..." She sighed and rested against a tree. Mitch reluctantly did the same, though he refused to let his guard down in case Connor came back. Part of him wanted to sneak away while Ashley was napping, but he knew that would only anger her more. He had already caused her enough trouble today. Why create more? He mulled over ways to find his brother as he slipped into darkness.

Mitch's eyes snapped open as he heard someone sit next to him. He had done it. He had slept. What if Connor had walked right by?

"Hey buddy." A voice whispered into his ear.

"Jerome, I was napping." Mitch muttered.

"You needed it after that all-nighter you pulled last night." Jerome said.

"Shut up."

"It's my job to taunt you so you feel guilty and don't do it again. Sorry." He shrugged.

"That's rude." Mitch chuckled halfheartedly.

"It works."

"Kind of."

Jerome sighed and moved next to Mitch. "Now what?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "We wait for everyone to get back, they yell at me for being instinctive, and we pretend it didn't happen. The end."

"What about the reason you came here?" Jerome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Saving your village, helping people... If you're going to risk your life, make it worth it. Did you do that?"

Mitch sighed. "No. But there is one other thing I wanted to do..." He looked at Jerome and saw he was actually paying attention. "This may sound crazy, but I thought I saw my brother when I was at the village."

"Connor?"

"Yeah." Mitch hoped Jerome didn't think he was a lunatic. "He ran away when I called to him, but I wanted to follow his path. Ashley wouldn't let me."

"She's asleep." Jerome smirked and looked at her. "She hasn't stirred one bit through us talking."

"Jerome-"

"Make this trip worth something." Jerome urged. "Besides, if it leads to a dead end we can just come back. Right?"

Mitch looked back and forth between the two. "Fine." He pulled the bacca up by his wrist and sprinted off towards where Connor was.

::::::::::::

"Mitch, we might want to turn back actually. It's nearly noon-"

Mitch stopped in the middle of the trees, his jaw dropped open in shock. He looked up at the towering fortress and tried to even comprehend what he was seeing. Standing before him proudly was a massive network of tree houses, all somehow connected to a main one by swinging wooden bridges. Vines and ladders hung off the sides of the homes and allowed access to an assortment of buildings. Structures that resembled bedrooms, some sort of religious room, a kitchen, a living room, and even a hanging garden stood before his eyes. Mitch could barely find the words to speak.

"What is it?" Jerome asked in awe.

"I... I don't know." Mitch stuttered. Cautiously, he approached a vine and looked back at the bacca. "Should we go in?"

"Baccas live in forests, Mitch." Jerome warned. "Now I've never seen a treehouse network, but I'd be careful."

"What if Connor is up there?" Mitch asked. "I can't just leave him here. I'll go insane!"

"You're halfway there." Jerome muttered.

"Don't you see? I have to find him. What if it wasn't just me seeing things and he really is alive?"

"Mitch, the possibility of someone escaping a burning building while surrounded by the enemy is very slim. Besides, why would he stay hidden? Why would he run?" Jerome reasoned.

"But-"

"You two! Why did you run away from us when we were about to leave-"

"Oh my god." A deep awe-filled voice cut through the angry higher-pitched one. "Is that a mass-production network of treehouses?"

"Ashley, we're sorry-" Jerome started as he turned toward the group, but Jordan pushed past him.

"Look at the unique architecture! The structure of this is fantastic. And the vines as ladders, what a great touch! Jerry's tree looks like a dollhouse compared to this. Who built it?" He turned to Mitch. Mitch shrugged. "It's amazing."

"Is he always like this?" Jerome muttered to Ryan.

"Seriously, why did you two run away?" Ashley said. "We would have gone with you if you had-"

"Connor?" Mitch gasped as he stared into the home. Maybe he had been imagining things, but he could've sworn he saw his brother stick his head out the window.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me?" Ashley whimpered.

Mitch climbed up the vines and stepped foot onto the wooden path. A foul smell hit his nose and he cringed, his mind too distracted to place what it was. "Connor? Where are you? I just want to talk!" He peered around and corners and entered a doorway before being met with a blade to the throat. He glanced upwards into his captor's eyes and frowned. "Dad?"

"Mitchell?" He backed away, his sword still drawn. "I... I- I thought you were- what are you doing here?" He demanded harshly.

"You burned in a fire years ago." Mitch said. "I'm the one who should be in shock."

His father shook his head. "No, it didn't actually- never mind. You need to leave."

"Leave?" Mitch asked painfully. "But I just got here."

"It's not safe. The baccas could still be close by, you'll attract attention."

"They'd see your treehouse anyways!" He protested. "Dad, I want to know what happened to you. It's been years since I've seen anyone, and after mourning for so long I've finally found you- I can't just go home again! Tell me how you survived that night. You must've fought off a hundred baccas with your bare hands. Mom and Connor would've been proud, I know it."

"What is all that noise, dear- BajanCanadian." A woman said in awe as the pungent smell got stronger. Mitch recognized it to be cooked beef and felt slightly sick, yet somehow in this familiar setting it wasn't quite as bad. "I see our boy has found our little abode."

"Mom, you're alive!" Mitch said in relief. He reached out and hugged her firmly just to make sure it was real. "Does that mean Connor-"

"Safe and well." His father assured. "He should be back from his hunting trip soon."

"But... How?" Mitch stuttered. "You all burned, or at least got surrounded by baccas if you escaped."

"We grabbed our weapons and retreated into these woods. They got distracted by something else and got off our trail long enough so that we could find a place far enough to settle." His mom said.

"Why not come back? The town needed you." Mitch asked.

"You were doing a fine job, weren't you?" His father replied. "You don't even need us."

"I was seventeen." Mitch protested. "Barely an adult. Did you really think I could just be thrown into the position of protecting a village? I nearly died!"

"You aren't dead now." He shrugged. "You've obviously proved your worth. The village is doing fine now, isn't it?"

"Actually, the baccas burned it down." Mitch informed.

"What?"

"I don't know when. It was in flames when I got there."

"What do you mean by when you got there? Shouldn't you have already been there?" His mom asked.

"I haven't exactly been the leader like you think." Mitch admitted.

"But it's your fate! You were destined, it's in your name!" His father scolded.

"But-"

"Mitch, are you okay?" Jerome asked in the distance, reaching the top of the vines and beginning to search for his friend.

Mitch's father gasped. "Get me my sword! I'll kill this bacca!"

Mitch out his arms out protectively. "No, no! He's my friend, it's alright."

His eyes narrowed into slits. "You're friends with a bacca? Who are you?"

Jerome entered the room and lit up when he saw Mitch. "Wait. Who's this?"

"Jerome, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, meet Jerome." Mitch said cautiously.

Jerome stuck his paw out. "Nice to meet you."

They looked at each other in disgust before his mom gently took it and shook it. "Pleasure."

"This has been nice, Mitch, but I think-"

"Jerome, is he dead or no?" A voice called up the vines.

"Nope, he's good!" Jerome called back. "Sorry, just some more of Mitch's friends that want to make sure he was okay up here."

"More friends." Mitch's mother looked at him. "You never used to have friends."

"Hey, this place is sweet!" Ashley said as she reached the top of the bridge. "You must be the ghosts Mitch keeps talking about. I'm Ashley."

"You have a girlfriend?" Mitch's mom asked.

"A friend that's a girl, yes." Ashley assured before Mitch could answer. "Is that a problem?"

"We were just seeing if our boy had dated anyone in our absence." Mitch's father explained.

"The only person who fits that description is me!" Jerome said.

"Can we go home yet?" Ryan asked from outside. "Oh cool, you found your dead parents."

"This architecture is so contemporary." Jordan enthused.

Mitch sighed loudly. He never expected this disaster to be the first time he saw his parents again. Then again, he never expected to see his parents again. "This is Jordan and Ryan. They're also friends."

"Where did you find these logs?"

Mitch's father pulled Mitch slightly aside. "This has been nice, but I think you should go now."

"What?" Mitch asked in disbelief. "I know they're a bit weird, but once you get to know them-"

"Mitchell." He looked his son in the eyes.

"I just got here." Mitch pouted. "I didn't get to talk to you about anything."

"What is going on?" A new voice said. Mitch turned toward the back door and was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

Connor was standing there, but it wasn't the child Mitch remembered. It seemed Mitch hadn't gotten a good look at him when he spotted him. Connor was twelve but certainly appeared much older. In fact, he looked just like a fourteen-year-old Mitch when he was training. Memories of waking up early and spending days hunting flooded Mitch's mind as he looks as his brother. He remembered the pressure of being perfect and studious and athletic and all at once, looked into Connor's eyes. "Connor." He muttered.

"Mitch? It was you, calling my name." He smiled slightly but made no move to embrace his brother.

"This can't be happening." Mitch told himself under his breath. He tried to control his breathing as he glanced at his family.

"What can't?" Ashley asked.

"Calm yourself, son." His father told him.

Mitch took one last look at his brother, at a younger him, and fled the room.

**Hopefully the longer chapter made up for the lateness. Let me know in the reviews what you think Mitch will do/ where he is going! **

**~Scarlett**


	9. Rock Philosophy

**This chapter is literally a collection of random thoughts. I'm so sorry.**

Mitch was on the verge of tears as he ran through the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away. Everything about that place hurt him, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. His parents didn't care that he was alive, they offered no explanation as to why they left Mitch to die, and Connor- he stopped himself before he thought of Connor. That could only bring more tears.

His heart sank as he remembered what got him into all this. He wouldn't have felt this unexplainable pain if he had listened to his friends and stayed home. They were typically right when it came to matters like these. Those were some of his flaws, Mitch supposed. He was ignorant and headstrong, but when things went wrong he got emotional and ran. Those probably weren't great characteristics to have.

Something in the river caught his eye. It was his reflection, he realized. He studied his tired eyes and messy hair. He was a wreck. If he had green skin, someone could probably mistake him for a zombie. The thought made him want to laugh and cry. What was he doing to himself? Why was it that the thing staring back at him was an empty shell of what he used to be, only able to pretend to live his life normally?

Mitch looked at the running water in vain. It was a powerful force with jagged rocks along the edges. He could end all his suffering right here, right now, and no one would even know or care-

Mitch frowned at himself. He wasn't that desperate- not yet, anyways. He shouldn't be upset at his family being alive, but there was something about their complete disinterest in his presence that upset him. His parents, no matter how much pressure they had put on him as a child, still meant a lot to him. It pained him to know he had been left in the dark for two years, and even then so much had happened. His parents looked as though it had been ten years, and Connor... It hurt Mitch the most to see Connor. The boy was 12 now and just about to learn the harsh realities of the world, just like Mitch did at his naming ceremony. Maybe living in a run-down isolated home was enough to open one's eyes. Mitch just wanted to protect Connor and keep him innocent at all costs, but he couldn't. That's what pained him.

He sat against a rounded rock and sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult? He wished he could go back to a simpler time when he wasn't part of a war. No, then he would still be miserable from school and his village life. When was he happy? There was always the early days of his channel before the leader came back. Those were good. Still, Mitch didn't have a time machine and had no intent of getting the technology. He had no option but to live in the present. He sighed once again at the thought.

"Mitch!" A voice called frantically. Mitch looked desperately for a place to hide but found nothing. "Mitch, are you here?" The sound of footsteps grew nearer as Mitch ran through ways to avoid talking to someone. "Mitch!" Mitch looked up and saw a furry animal looking down at him. He felt his heart sink as he anticipated the conversation that was about to happen. "Mitch, why'd you run? What's wrong?"

Mitch shrugged, purposely avoiding speaking. Maybe if he didn't speak, neither would Jerome.

"Did your family do something to hurt you?"

He shook his head, not considering his father's disinterest in his presence to be an action to hurt him. Hurtful, maybe, but not on purpose. Or at least he hoped.

Jerome panted from sprinting and looked at the rock. "Mind if I sit?"

Mitch shrugged again, not caring at this point. He hoped the bacca would leave him in peace soon although chances looked slim. Jerome slid next to him and rested his head on Mitch's shoulder.

"So why are you actually angry at you parents? Don't tell me you aren't, I can tell."

Mitch looked at Jerome and tried to read his thoughts. "No reason." He muttered.

"He speaks!" Jerome proclaimed. "Question is, what is he thinking? Why is he hiding his emotions? Will he ever answer my-"

"They left us!" Mitch burst out suddenly. "They abandoned the people, left us all to be conquered and killed. Not once did any of them come back and try to assist us. No, they left their inexperienced 17-year-old son in charge and only thought about themselves, not about the greater good."

"Didn't you do the same-"

"They abandoned me." Mitch choked out. "Left me to fend for myself and didn't even try to find me. Do you know how it feels to remember a near-death experience and know that your family was just blocks away and chose not to save you? Do you?"

"Yes." Jerome said calmly.

Mitch frowned through his watering eyes. "What do you mean?"

Jerome sat down on the rocks near the water and looked out. "When I was just a young bacca there was an attack on my tribe. I must've been about thirteen at the time, maybe just so. My mother had been dead for a long time and the man I thought to be my father was out hunting with the men of the tribe. No matter how much I begged, I was not permitted to accompany them. Instead I was left to prepare for a feast I could not participate in. No one would tell me what it was for either. Up until around the time I met you, the tribe kept me in the dark."

"My father did the same." Mitch said coldly.

"The hunters came home celebrating something, and as per usual I wasn't allowed to join in. I remember being angry and deciding that for once, I would celebrate. I slipped out of my room and sat at the top of the grand staircase in the shadows, listening as quietly as I could. I could only hear small talk, but someone said something about shooting an elder as revenge for the tribe leader. I didn't have time to listen any longer because that day we were attacked. Hundreds of humans flooded through the doors of our home and started fighting us. No one had any weapons at the party, so it ended in a one-sided massacre. I was terrified but I figured I was safe in the shadows, all until the human leader ascended the stairs. He found me cowering in a corner and nearly killed me."

"I don't get it." Mitch said. "Where does the whole my-family-abandoned-me part come in?"

"I was getting there. The human leader was about to kill me but he hesitated. He whispered something about having a son my age and not being able to do it... I was shaking so much I barely noticed when he left. It was only then did I see my father in the corner with a perfectly good axe. He had been watching the whole time and hadn't intervened at all. He could've fought them but he didn't."

"Oh." Mitch said. "Jerome..."

"My people have been fighting yours for a very long time, Mitch. Like you, I only found out when I was 17. Don't you see? We're the same. Kept in the dark, only to discover your family and friends are murderers. We've disgraced both of our tribes by being friends. Now we're afraid of the simplest things because we let someone take advantage of us."

"I never realized you felt the same..." Mitch trailed off, thinking about all he had just learned. Jerome understood him. It was a new thing for Mitch to meet someone who had similar experiences to him and knew all he had been through. Quiet honestly, he didn't know anyone else like him could exist, much less that they'd be right next to him.

"Hey Mitch." Jerome said with a new tone to his voice. "See that valley up there? That's where I killed a man for you."

Mitch couldn't help but smirk. "Took you long enough. I was nearly dead."

"Sorry you can't defend yourself."

Mitch lightly punched the bacca in the arm. "You know, I had some difficult news to comprehend that day as well. Surprisingly I didn't cry or feel sad. Why is it that I only get angry at the happy aspects of life?"

"You were taken by surprise." Jerome reasoned. "I mean, anyone would be. Imagine if my fake father sat down next to us, back from the dead? That'd be ridiculous! It'd defy all logic! You had a right to be angry, but now we've got to set it right. Apologize, you see?"

"I suppose." Mitch took a deep breath. "Let's get back, shall we?"

"Just one more thing." Jerome said. "You were looking at the rocks and muttering before. Were you okay?"

Mitch bit his lip. "I-"

"No." Jerome's eyes widened. "Mitchell Hughes, you wouldn't."

Mitch looked down at his feet guiltily before he was pulled into a hug. "Promise me you won't ever leave me." The bacca murmured into his shoulder.

"I'll try." Mitch said.

"No, you'll do." Jerome said as he pulled away. "What's a bac without his benj? I'm lost without you."

Mitch looked in Jerome's eyes and saw the truthfulness of the statement, honestly believing the bacca would never betray him. "I promise."

Jerome smiled in relief. "Let's go back to the home, eh? Hopefully Jordan isn't still freaking out about the 'unique architecture' when we get back."

Mitch chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

The bacca grabbed Mitch's hand. "It's going to be okay." He said. "We're going to be okay."

If only Mitch could believe him.

**So that was a thing. Will Mitch finally trust Jerome? Not even the author knows...**

**Also for anyone confused on how/why Mitch's family survived, there will be. better explanation later. I don't know exactly where I will fit it in, but it will happen. Yup. **

**~Scarlett**


End file.
